dorohedorofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 56
Meetin' in the Rain (めぐり逢い・雨, Meguri ai ame) is the 56th chapter of Dorohedoro. Summary: We are introduced to a stormy night in Hole fifteen years ago. Prof. Kasukabe attends on his old Clinic a Magic User victim with spikes in his legs, the man thanks the professor for all his help while he go, believing to be a savior for those affected by magic, and Kasukabe stares at the rain, knows that's not the type of man he is. A young boy stares at his door, explaining he read his books, asking how to become a Magic User, his name, is Ai. A couple nights later some members of the Militia captured, tortured and executed a sorcerer during the rain and Kasukabe salvaged his corpse to study, Ai once again appeared behind him and the professor explained to him once again about the impossibility of his dream. As they go back to the clinic Kasukabe gives him a tour trough his laboratory, filled with dissected bodies of Magic Users. As the young boy look at a Devil Tumor, the professor ask why he want to become a sorcerer so badly. Weeks later the same man Kasukabe was giving treatment for his spikes, dies in a horribly way, demonstrating how the human body can't withstand the burden of sudden changes after morphing by magic, making him to think all his research was for nothing. Almost a year after Ai is a regular helper in the professor clinic, giving medicines and advises to other magic user victims, Kasukabe asks him to take lunch in the roof, they talk about the reasons behind Ai's resolution to become a sorcerer, and the young man tells how he look the Magic users with admiration and hate, and how he can't find a reason to live in the city. Ai would find the opportunity to become a Magic User, jumping in The lake of Refuse to rescue the body of a sorcerer trowed in there by the militia to die, he was exposed to the Lake toxins, disfigured and at the verge of death, Kasukage fulfilled his dying wish and used Ai's investigation notes to surgically save his life with the bodies of 8 Magic Users, after a long and dangerous surgery, Ai survived and spent months to finally be able to go outside again, claiming that he has "Become one with the city", but the very next day, Ai's corpse was found on the streets, brutally killed by Magic Users during another stormy rain. We go back to the present as Kasukabe went to the Hole Neighborhood Council, where the data of the plated that labels the people killed by magic users have no prior devolutions of Ai's plate, meaning he didin't returned as a zombie, making clear that he indeed resurected Characters * Kasukabe * Ai Trivia: * The reason because Kasukabe started his research in Magic Users was in order to help Haru whenever she felt sick, ultimately engulfing himself in his research becoming everything to him. * Ai, while having lunch in the roof, asked the professor if he missed his wife, Kasukabe only answered by telling how its bell a year since they met. * Kasukabe's notes from the beginning of Ai treatment become his journal presented in Chapter 51. Category:Chapters